1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive systems, and more particularly, to automotive brake lighting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting system of a motor vehicle consists of lighting and signaling devices mounted or integrated to the front, sides and rear of the vehicle. The purpose of this system is to provide illumination by which for the driver to operate the vehicle safely after dark, to increase the conspicuity of the vehicle, and to display information about the vehicle's presence, position, size, direction of travel, and driver's intentions regarding direction and speed of travel.
A lighting system of a motor vehicle also comprises rear position lamps (tail lamps) sometimes referred to as a brake light or a stop light. A brake light or a stop light is a red light on the rear of a motor vehicle that signals when the brakes are applied to slow or stop. Besides the conventional taillights sometimes A Center High-Mounted Stop Lamp (usually seen abbreviated as CHMSL) is used as a third stop lamp, or brake tight. It is mounted on the rear of a vehicle. It is usually placed above the rear window, or is affixed inside the window and projects through it. In some creative arrangements, the CHMSL is integrated into a spoiler. A CHMSL is usually thought of as a car safety feature.
Nighttime vehicle conspicuity to the rear is provided by rear position lamps disposed in a brake light, stop light, tail light, tail lamp and rear light. These are required to produce only red light, and to be wired such that they are lit whenever the front position lamps are illuminated—including when the headlamps are on. Rear position lamps may be combined with the vehicles brake lamps, or separate from them. In combined-function installations, the lamps produce brighter red light for the brake lamp function, and dimmer red light for the rear position lamp function. Regulations worldwide stipulate minimum intensity ratios between the bright (brake) and dim (tail) modes, so that a vehicle displaying rear position lamps will not be mistakenly interpreted as showing brake lamps, and vice versa. Rear position lamps are permitted, required or forbidden to illuminate in combination with daytime running lamps, depending on the jurisdiction and the DRL implementation